


Fate is Sealed

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Graphic Description, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel, because uuuh time stuff, i guess??, idk - Freeform, ive been doing this for 4 years and still cant tag proper, let me know if theres anything i should add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: His body laid on the stage. His own eyes watched.
Series: A Cursed Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fate is Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

The day started out misty. It was grim and cold. Hyrule felt uneasy about today. Something just didn't feel right. Not even Wild's cooking could make him shake it off. Perhaps it was the recent events that had shone down on the camp. With monsters getting increasingly stronger the tense air would not leave the camp. 

The traveling through portals was still new to Hyrule so he agreed with the discomfort he felt in his stomach when the group noticed one had opened up near their camp. It was early in the morning and with the knowledge they do not close right away left the group to finish their morning duties.

Hyrule's unease was something that followed him around but he tried his best to excuse it. Ever since his early memories he could remember the unease in his stomach. Maybe it was a side effect of being the hero? 

However, this morning ,the unease felt more so than usual. But, as always, Hyrule pushed it down to ignore it. It did not matter. He had many other things to worry about. Such as helping pack up camp and what not. Perhaps it was just the looming feeling of being around the portal that was bothering him? After all going through them are not fun.

The cool and calm atmosphere of the camp remained well into the late morning. It was as if everyone in union had agreed to pack slowly. Perhaps no one liked the experience of the portals? Thought Hyrule. He thought this only to be dragged out of the said thought by Wind. 

"Whose time period do you think we'll end up this time?" Wind asked, enthusiasm pouring out of his mouth. "Hopefully one with an inn." joked Warriors coming up behind Wind and ruffling his hair. This only gained an eye roll from the boy. "Well..." Started Four. "It doesn't seem like we're going to anyone's time period specifically. More likely we're just going to random spots in time. There's no telling where we end up." Four looked up from where he was stuffing the last of his items away. The group seemed fascinated with his conclusion with the matter.

Legend hummed before turning to Hyrule. "He has a point don't you think?" has asked Hyrule. "Yeah he does, thinking about that portal makes me just want to get it over and done with." Hyrule trailed off.

"That's understandable." replied Legend. "We're just waiting on Four," he paused to raise his voice. "Oi, hurry up!" 

Legend quickly receives a scowl from Four whose now got Twilight by his side helping him put something in his bag. Time sighs over in the distance. "He's right, we're wasting daylight." Warriors hummed next to him. The Whole group seemed eager to leave the campsite. Most standing and waiting for Four aside from himself and Legend who sit on a log. 

"Well," Hyrule turns to Legend. "We should probably get ready to leave."  
"Indeed we must!" smirked Legend grabbing his bag, no doubt going to hassle Four and Twilight. 

Hyrule again had a quick moment to himself. He can’t shake off the ill feeling in his stomach. He grabs his bag and waits with the rest of the group.

Walking through the portals was always something that made Hyrule feel queasy, but he was sure he could hold his guts down unlike last time. When the group emerged from the portal, everything felt wrong. 

Then it all started. The portal opened behind a set of bushes. Perfect to hide behind and still see what was happening in the pasture in front of them.What happens in the next few moments seals Hyrule's fate. He knows it's sealed when he watches the scene before him. It's like watching an extravagant play that he's heard from some of the others but never seen. He knows it's exactly like that.

Walking out of the portal always made Hyrule queasy. The scene felt all too familiar when he stepped out, alone. The sinking feeling hit him and then he knew. It was his time. There was no need to fight back. He had long accepted his fate that was foretold on his adventure just passed. Hyrule was about to die at the hands of a monster. He never found out what sort of monster it was. But perhaps it was the defeated evil seeking its revenge. 

Hyrule Honestly couldn't believe the scene he was watching in front of him. He was watching himself. The other version looked defeated as he pulled out his sword. It took a few moments before it happened not even the others could comprehend what was happening let alone Hyrule.

The one on the stage, the one with all eyes on him knew exactly what was happening behind the pushes a few steps to the right of the boulder. They were about to witness his death and that was okay. His fate was a particular one that he accepted as soon as he saw it himself. 

The Hyrule on the "stage" gave a cool look to the bushes. The Hyrule of present times swore he felt a chill run down his spine. 

The overcast sky began to thunder above them, no rain fell. A strike of lightning almost hits the one on the "stage" from it emerged a creature of darkness that Hyrule didn't quite know what to call. Judging by the looks of his companions they didn't know either.

The one upon the "stage" dropped his sword to his side knowing it was a sealing fate that he could not control. He was doomed to it the day he saw it. Hyrule of the future knew of the cruel loop that was made that he could not stop. Yet he let it be. 

The dark creature thrashed towards him without a care. It pierced through his stomach. He had no intention of fighting back. He knew his fate was sealed. The dark creature thrashed around. His body remained on it like a spike. He knew exactly what was happening to him. He saw it all in the past. it was only a few moments before the killing blow would be made but he knew exactly what happens after that and he always will.

Hyrule could only watch as he saw what seemed to be his very own death in front of him. He was watching it like a play. He wanted to look away but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

The one upon the stage flew on the the dark creatures spike being brutally bashed against a rock. a large blow to the head hits him. Blood spills from his head staining the rock. He remained conscious for only a few more moments and then he was out.

The dark creature continued to throw the body around the "stage". It couldn't be described as anything short from horrifying. 

Hyrule had witnessed his own death. The mixed emotions within him would always stay but he attempted to remain calm. A strike of lightning in the pasture symbolized the end and the defeat of The Hero of Hyrule. The dark creature faded into obscurity leaving just the group behind the bushes and the closed act with a prop still on the "stage".

"I, I-" Hyrule didn't even know what to say after what he witnessed. Wind looked to him from by his side. "You, You don't have to accept that fate Hyrule!" the boy said quickly. "But I do," Sighed Hyrule. None of the older members of the group seemed to have anything to say. There was a soft shoulder rub from Sky. An act of comfort that did little to serve his nerves. "My fate is written for me." He said softly. He stood up from where he had been crouching. 

Hyrule gazed to the discomforted group. "We have a body to bury. I don't think thinking about fate will get it done. For fate is written and ink is permanent."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
